Fixing a Broken Heart
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Bron is depressed about the loss of his mate and has a family with Ali's mom. Littlefoot is depressed about losing his mother and has a family with Ali.


Fixing a Broken Heart

Bron's herd returned to the Great Valley and Bron was very depressed. Littlefoot and Shorty noticed Bron was depressed and asked "Why are you depressed?" Bron replied "Ever since I met Littlefoot I was thinking about how his mother died and that I want a baby to be the father I never was to Littlefoot." Littlefoot said "Mother wants you to be happy and if that means starting another family then that is what she wants you to do."

Old One's herd was headed to the Great Valley and Ali's mother was talking to Ali "Ali since your dad died I was thinking about finding another mate and having a family. I want you to have a dad in your life." Ali's mother noticed Ali loved Littlefoot. "Ali, I noticed that you love Littlefoot and I have seen his dad and I want us to have a family." Ali thought about her mom and Littlefoot's dad having babies.

The herd arrived in the Great Valley a few days later and Ali, Littlefoot and their parents started talking. Bron said "I want Littlefoot to have a mother back in his life." Ali's mother said "I'm Julie; I want Ali to have a dad." Bron and Julie kissed. "Looks like our parents are going to have a baby" Ali said to Littlefoot. Julie told Littlefoot that she heard about how Littlefoot witnessed the death of his mother and kissed Littlefoot. Ali also kissed Littlefoot when Ali felt something poke her leg. Ali looked down and saw Littlefoot had a boner! "Looks like you are 'excited' I can fix that" Ali said. Ali went down on Littlefoot and licked his penis before she started sucking it. Littlefoot's cum went in Ali's mouth and she swallowed it. "That was amazing!" shouted Ali.

Julie and Bron saw Ali sucking Littlefoot's penis and Bron got horny. Julie raised her tail and Bron licked her vagina causing her to moan softly. Bron mounted Julie and thrust his penis into her vagina causing Julie to moan louder. Bron went faster and faster until he exploded inside her. A few days later Julie was having headaches, feeling sick and had trouble sleeping. "Bron, I'm pregnant" Julie said. Bron looked at her tail and saw four bumps. "We're having four babies" said Bron.

Julie made a nest and waited to lay the eggs. Two months later Bron noticed Julie having trouble walking. "I think its time" Julie said. Littlefoot, Ali, Bron and Littlefoot's grandparents gathered around the nest. Julie bent her hind legs when a clear liquid came from her vagina before an egg came out. The rest of the eggs followed shortly after with the liquid coming before each egg as they were laid. Everyone looked at the nest after the eggs were laid. Littlefoot and Ali nuzzled the eggs. Littlefoot and Ali said "These eggs feel strange." The eggs were still covered with the amniotic liquid from Julie's vagina. Julie lay on the nest and Ali asked what was wrong with the eggs. Julie answered "Everything is fine. The eggs are covered with the liquid so they don't break during the egg laying."

A month later the eggs started to move the family gathered as the eggs started to crack. The first baby was a brown male that looked like Bron who named him Dave. The second baby was a female who looked like Julie who named her Lily. The third baby was a female who looked like Julie who named her Tally and the last baby was a male who Bron named Phil.

A year passed Dave, Lily, Tally and Phil were playing with Littlefoot and Ali. Dave asked Ali "Why do you look different?" Ali answered "Because Bron is Littlefoot's dad not mine." The kids wondered where Littlefoot's mom and Ali's dad were. Lily asked Ali "Where's dad?" Ali explained "He died protecting the herd from sharpteeth." Dave asked Littlefoot "Where's mom?" Littlefoot started crying "She died protecting me from a sharptooth and I watched her die in front of me." Littlefoot lay down and cried for several minutes. Dave asked "Did I say something wrong?" Ali said "No it's just that when my dad died I didn't see him die I only found out from my mom. Littlefoot watched his mom die in front of him." Ali licked the tears from Littlefoot's face. Littlefoot smiled and kissed Ali. Ali looked into Littlefoot's eyes and saw that he wanted a baby.

Ali said "Littlefoot since I first met you I knew I wanted to have a family with you." Littlefoot said "Ali you remind me of my mother you're just as beautiful as her and I dreamed of the day we would have babies." Littlefoot said "Let's make our dreams come true." Thinking about his mother gave Littlefoot a boner. Ali saw it turned around and raised her tail. Littlefoot licked her vagina and mounted her. Dave, Lily, Tally and Phil saw what was happening and were happy Littlefoot and Ali were having a baby.

A few days later Ali was having headaches, her appetite increased and had a sharp pain in her stomach. "Littlefoot I'm pregnant" Ali said. Littlefoot kissed her and looked at her tail. There were three bumps under Ali's tail "We're having three babies" Littlefoot said. Dave, Lily, Tally and Phil saw Littlefoot and Ali were excited. Littlefoot and Ali said to their brothers and sisters "We are having three babies."

Two months later Ali was close to the nest she felt that the eggs would be laid soon. Everybody gathered around the nest as Ali bent her legs. Amniotic liquid came out of Ali's vagina before the first egg landed in the nest. The second egg followed shortly after before the last egg was laid. Littlefoot and Ali looked at the nest and nuzzled the golf ball sized eggs.

Littlefoot was having a dream where his mother talked to him. "Littlefoot take care of the girls." Littlefoot asked "How do you know we will have girls?" Mother said "When eggs are laid the mother already knows the gender of the babies. You and Ali will have three girls." Littlefoot said "I hope one of the girls looks like you." Mother replied "My appearance has been in my family for generations."

A month later the family was gathered around Ali's nest when an egg started to move. Cracks appeared when a bluish grey girl appeared. Littlefoot licked his daughter "I will name you Sapphire" he said. The second egg that hatched was a pink girl that looked like Ali "I will name you Alison" Ali said. The last egg that hatched was a brown girl that looked like Littlefoot "I will name you Sandy" Littlefoot said.

Littlefoot and Ali played with their kids they were happy with their three daughters but like any family they also wanted a son. Sapphire, Alison and Sandy also wanted a little brother. Littlefoot said "I want our daughters to have a little brother." Littlefoot and Ali said to the girls "Since you three are girls we want you to have a little brother." Sapphire, Alison and Sandy smiled at the thought of having a little brother. Since the first nest had three girls the chance of having a boy in the next nest was very good.

Sapphire, Alison and Sandy wanted to see how Littlefoot and Ali make eggs. Since they already said they wanted another baby Littlefoot and Ali let the girls watch the mating. Littlefoot mounted Ali and went faster and faster until he exploded inside her. The girls asked Ali "Mommy, are you pregnant?" Ali said "I just mated I will know in a few days."

A few days later Sapphire, Alison and Sandy were playing with their aunts, uncles and Littlefoot's friends. Sapphire said "I hope mom is pregnant." Cera asked why they hoped Ali was pregnant and they answered "Mom and dad want a son and they wanted us to see them mate." Petrie said "Me no want to think about watching mating." Ruby said "Better to watch mating now than to answer questions later." Littlefoot and Ali joined the group everyone saw they were very excited. Ali said "I'm pregnant!" Ali turned to the side revealing two bumps beneath her tail.

Cera, Littlefoot and Ali walked back to Ali's nest Cera said "Littlefoot you're so young to be a dad." Littlefoot responded "I know longnecks have very large families. I am the last of my herd so that is why I want a large family so the herd can survive." Littlefoot and Ali were thinking about the next nest after the eggs hatch. Littlefoot said "I hope the babies look like Grandma and Grandpa so I have something to remember them after they die." Ali said "Littlefoot we're having a boy and a girl." Cera asked "How do you know their genders?" Ali said "I can feel it." Ali said "When the eggs hatch we will have 4 girls and one boy the boy will be lonely without another brother to play with."

Littlefoot's family and friends gathered around Ali's nest as Ali prepared to lay the eggs. Amniotic fluid came out of Ali's vagina before an egg was laid. The other egg followed instantly. Everyone looked at the golf ball sized eggs. Shorty said "I didn't think longnecks could mate so young." Littlefoot said "I want my kids to be a herd since my grandparents and mother were the only survivors of their herd."

A month later an egg started to move when a tail broke the egg the baby hatched upside down and rolled onto his stomach. The boy looked like Grandpa. Littlefoot named the male Jeff. The other egg was a girl that looked like Grandma who Littlefoot named Mary. Mary and Jeff played with their sisters Sapphire, Alison and Sandy. Grandma and Grandpa looked at the Mary and Jeff "They look just like us." they said.

Littlefoot and Ali were playing with their kids and noticed Jeff was sad. Sapphire asked Jeff "Why are you sad?" Jeff said "I don't have a brother to play with only sisters." Littlefoot knew this would happen and already wanted another nest. Littlefoot said "Don't worry son before you hatched and knowing you have three older sisters and a younger sister me and mom want you to have a younger brother so you don't get lonely." Mary was curious how Littlefoot and Ali knew she would be a girl before she hatched. Mary asked "Mommy how did you know I was a girl before I hatched?" Ali answered "Your dad's sperm determined your gender."

Littlefoot explained that Sapphire, Alison and Sandy saw him mate with Ali that resulted in Jeff and Mary's eggs and Dave, Phil, Lily and Tally saw them mate that resulted in Sapphire, Alison and Sandy's eggs. Bron and Julie explained that it is normal for longnecks to mate in front of their family. Littlefoot and Ali mated as the family watched.

A few days later Ali was having headaches and there was a sharp pain in her stomach. Ali looked at her tail and saw three bumps. "Littlefoot, I'm pregnant and we're having three babies." Littlefoot and Ali said to their 5 kids "You will have 3 brothers or sisters." Jeff said "I hope they are boys."

Littlefoot's kids played with his friends when Sapphire said "Mom is pregnant with three babies." Dave said "After the loss Littlefoot experienced this is normal." Sapphire wondered what Dave was talking about. "Uncle Dave what are you talking about?" Cera said "I can tell you because I was there."

Sapphire, Cera and Dave went to Ali's nest along with the rest of Littlefoot's siblings and children. Sapphire asked "Dad why are you so young?" Littlefoot said "It's time I told you the saddest day of my life."

Littlefoot began his story "I hatched in the Mysterious Beyond and saw what was left of the herd, my mother and grandparents. We were traveling to the Great Valley when the Great Earthshake hit. My mother and I were separated from my grandparents. Then I met Cera and we started playing we were having fun when Sharptooth attacked. My mother went to look for me and fought Sharptooth. Cera and I hid behind a rock as mother fought Sharptooth. I looked for mother until I heard a low moan I found mother lying on the ground but she couldn't get up and before she died she asked me if I remember the way to the Great Valley. A few years later Old One's herd came to the Great Valley when my grandpa was sick and Ali helped me find the cure. A few years later my grandparents and I headed to Longneck Valley to watch a solar eclipse. That is where I met my dad. Bron told me that he left my mom and grandparents to find a place to raise me."

Everyone was crying and when they stopped Sapphire said "Mom helped you cure great grandpa and we hatched because you wanted to be a dad and make you happy after grandma died." Littlefoot said "That's right dear. You look just like grandma." Sandy cried "Grandma never saw us hatch." Littlefoot said "She did mom is watching over us from the Great Beyond."

That night Littlefoot's kids watched the stars when Littlefoot pointed out the constellation that looked like a longneck. "That's grandma watching over us." Littlefoot said.

A month later Ali was preparing to lay the eggs. The whole family gathered around the nest as Ali bent her legs and amniotic liquid came out before the first egg was laid. The other eggs followed shortly and the family looked at the golf ball sized eggs. Littlefoot kissed the eggs and said "I love you."

A month later the eggs started to move when an egg started to crack. A brown male that looked like Littlefoot appeared. Littlefoot named him Thunderfoot. The other eggs hatched "Their twins." Everyone said. The boys looked like Sapphire and Littlefoot named them Sam and Rick. Littlefoot had 4 sons and 4 daughters. As he licked his family they had fixed his broken heart.


End file.
